


邂逅

by mooncancer



Series: 卡美洛爱情故事 [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 原典梗，年上，纯情死蠢向，私设如山





	邂逅

高文来到战车堡叫门的时候天色已晚，守门人犹豫了好一阵终于还是放下吊桥，担忧地注视着打着太阳旗帜的骑士队伍策马而过。亚瑟王麾下最近声名鹊起的太阳骑士，是路特王与摩根王妃的长子，也是这座城堡未来的主人。然而侍奉亚瑟王的儿子与别有用心的母亲之间的关系并不和睦，而这座城堡中，今夜又留宿了不一般的客人。

摩根和她的女伴们正在大厅中欢笑饮宴。此时距离亚瑟王讨伐魔龙伏提庚之战刚刚过去不久，虽然知道这场战争有摩根暗中推波助澜，但双方总算还没撕破脸皮，高文尚且可以微笑着向他母亲的朋友们一一问好，直到离开大厅都维持着骑士的风度翩翩。

“女人们的热情真是可怕。”逃进走廊之后，高文揉着鼻子，对引路的侍女抱怨道。“是我被雪白的胸部闪花了眼吗，为什么我记得该走的好像不是这条路？”

这座城堡是摩根的产业，十岁之后——自从路特王战死之后，高文和弟妹们夏天就不再到附近的庄园来避暑了。但他还记得自己以前的房间，应该是在城堡的中心地带，守卫森严。前面引路的少女转过头来对他嫣然一笑，“夫人今晚在城堡内留宿了一位客人，我想她应该尤其不会乐意看见您靠近那边呀。”

“听到你这么说我就放心了，还是年轻的女孩子比较可爱。”高文微笑着回答，少女娇羞地红了脸，他却在心里面默默地叹气。母亲这几年变得越来越奇怪了，如果是和她两情相悦的对象，自己也还可以尽力无视，不过看城堡内戒备森严的样子，也不知道是哪个路过的游侠骑士倒了大霉吧。

高文在临时安排出来的客房里面直等到后半夜，城堡内彻夜通明的灯火都已经熄灭，欢声笑语也散去，夜色墨黑如漆，才悄悄起身拿了剑，只穿着常服和斗篷，摸过走廊，去往城堡的心脏地带。

即使夜色已深，城堡内三三两两仍然有年轻的侍女，聚在一起兴奋地窃窃私语，谈论着某位从未见过如此美貌的骑士。看见少主半夜出来穿得随便，她们也只当是去和某个侍女偷情，让高文顺利地打听到了那个倒霉家伙的下落。

“像我们这样年轻俊美的骑士，在这个世道上可是很危险的啊。”

高文内心暗自感叹，他躲在走廊的拐角后面，忍耐地听着侍女隔着厚重的房门，跟里面那位不幸的骑士调了半个小时的情——与其说是调情，不如说是单方面的甜言蜜语吧，像您这样高贵又俊美的骑士我从来没有见过，如果被幽囚在这里死掉的话实在是太可惜啦。只要您愿意与我共度一宵的话我明天一早就放您出去。不行吗？真的不行吗？那一个亲吻总是可以的吧。

……所以到底是多美貌的骑士啊！

大概是因为从母亲的言行中了解了女性可怕的一面之故吧，虽然还没见过面，在高文心中，已经对房间里那位不幸的骑士生出了深深的同情，和莫名的一丝好感。然而就在这时，一直没有出过声的骑士，似乎终于被侍女说动，低低地应了一声。

“只是亲吻的话，可以……”

这可不行！眼看侍女喜滋滋的掏出了钥匙要去开门，高文急忙闪身出来，一个箭步踏上前去敲晕了她。夜长梦多，看来还是赶紧放了人，一起逃走的好。感谢我吧，不知名的骑士。他在心里念叨着，打开了那仿佛是禁忌一样的房间大门。

一阵清冽的柔软香气蓦然袭来，仿佛生长在湖畔的鸢尾花大片盛开。带着花香和水意的空气，急促而温热，结结实实地撞上他的胸膛，黑暗当中有什么异常柔软的东西贴上他的脸，刚一碰触就急忙分开。

湿润、温暖、真的好软。

少年骑士的眼睛在月光下紫水晶似的闪闪发亮，他咬着嘴唇看着高文，意识到来开门的并非侍女之后又急忙松开抱着他的手，往后连退了好几步。他个子生得很高，四肢修长，留着及肩的紫色长发，身上虽然着甲，却穿得乱七八糟，好像是没有人服侍自己随便对付上去的。而且，他比高文一开始以为的还要年轻许多——稚气未脱的脸上满是紧张不安的神色，即使在夜里，也能看出那张在月光下白得如瓷器般生辉的脸，连眼角都通红了。

搞不好……是初吻吗？

高文伸出手，轻轻抚摸着自己的脸颊，皮肤上仿佛还残留着那异常柔软的，像羽毛像羊绒像异国的软纱像五月的少女一样的触感，手指反复摩挲，令人回味的热度在脸颊上弥散开来。一瞬间他仿佛陷入了沉思，直到少年紧张地盯着他的目光慢慢变成无措，年轻的骑士看上去好像就要哭起来了一样。

“啊……”

声音打破了静默的空气，少年猛地往后跳了一步，从床头抄起自己的剑横在胸前，摆出了迎战的态势。他看上去凶猛而且生气勃勃，握剑的姿态像是被名家精心指导过，虽然眼角还发红，咬着嘴唇一脸的不高兴，但看上去可不是个容易的对手。高文忍不住笑了起来，心情不知为何突然变好。“我没有恶意。”他笑着举起双手，让对方看到自己身上没有武装。“我是来放你出去的。”

“你不是摩根的骑士？”少年紧握着剑，眼中仍然满是警惕。

“我是亚瑟王麾下的骑士高文，如果你是为了吾王到卡美洛来的，想必也听说过我的名字。”高文微笑着回答，少年一下睁大了眼睛，兴奋起来。“我知道！薇薇安把圣剑加拉汀送给了你。”

“没错，你要看一下我的圣剑吗？”高文摊开双手，捧起自己唯一的武装，少年瞄了他一眼，剥下警惕的外装之后，那双罕见的紫晶色眼眸里洋溢着纯净的光。他低头端详那非出自人手的兵器，手指轻拂过银白的剑身，微微发抖。

知晓湖之仙女的真名，对圣剑加拉汀又怀抱着如此熟悉而亲切的态度，这孩子到底是什么人呢。高文的视线不经意地扫过垂在他身旁的长剑，金色的剑身上同样镌刻着花纹一样的精灵咒语。

“我的幼名是加拉哈德，是班王的儿子，在湖中被妮缪们抚养成人，她们给我取名湖上的兰斯洛特。”少年天真地侧过头来看他，远比高文所想的更为坦诚。“薇薇安说如果我要离开湖的话，就应该回到法国的家中去。但我想去见识一下卡美洛城和那位亚瑟王，现在到处都传颂着他的名声。”

“我可以带你去卡美洛面见吾王。”高文脱口而出，说完自己咳了两声，拉起少年的手腕，转身向门外走去：“不过我们现在得赶快趁夜离开这里才行。”

“啊？那真是太好了，高文阁下——”少年突然停下来，扯了扯高文的袖子。“我没有穿好衣服，”他的声音渐渐变小，似乎很难为情，“那群可恶的女巫，用法术把我抓到这城堡里，还剥掉了我的盔甲……”

刚才进来时被他打晕的侍女还瘫倒在墙角，高文回头看了兰斯洛特一眼，少年抱着自己的剑，衣甲狼狈，白色的睡袍、大片的肩膀和胸口露在外面，这模样一点不像个骑士——但毫无疑问，那是个在与世隔绝的秘境里长成的妖精、或者涉水而来的湖中仙子之类的，会让高文对自己贫瘠的想象力感到绝望的东西吧。月光照在他仿佛流泻着虚幻光芒的紫色长发上，少年望着他，“高文阁下？”

被那双嘴唇碰触过的脸颊，现在像是涂抹了毒药一样，剧烈地灼烫起来了。高文移开目光，说着一些自己也不太明白的话。“啊，盔甲就不用了，那个，格林格雷特它不喜欢太过沉重的东西，应该说是很讨厌吧。两个人已经是极限了，再穿上盔甲的话会被它掀下来的……”

“格林格雷特？那个，高、高文阁下，你在干什么啊……”兰斯洛特目瞪口呆地看着高文蹲下身来，流利地扒起了晕倒在地的侍女的衣服。

“要从戒备森严的城堡内离开而不惊动守卫，这是最简单的方法了。”高文站起来，朝兰斯洛特展示那条绣花的长裙。

他们沿着深黑的走廊一路小跑，持矛的守卫踏出一步，正要呵斥就被同伴拉了回去，女主人的长子深夜里只穿着睡衣，怀中抱着城堡里的侍女在走廊上鬼鬼祟祟地奔跑，这可不是他们应该管的事情。没想到这位年轻的骑士在风流的方面竟如此肖似他的母亲，守卫们在背后窃窃私语。兰斯洛特将脸埋在高文肩头，隔着薄薄一层衣料，高文可以感觉到他忍着笑的颤抖，和温热的呼吸一起震动着他毫无防备的皮肤。

真糟糕啊，太阳骑士的名声……

说到一半的时候高文抱着他从守夜人房间的窗户翻了出去，明亮的月光骤然倾泻下来，洒满两个人一身。兰斯洛特抬起头来，高文看得清楚，兰斯洛特脸红了，但亮晶晶的眼睛里还带着笑。

他的心脏因为奔跑和皮肤上的热度而跳得厉害，得做点什么，他想，得赶快把兰斯洛特送到卡美洛去。

“所以……你会到这个城堡来的原因是，那个女巫，不，摩根……是你的母亲吗？”

兰斯洛特从高文怀里跳下来，他真是生得很高，才刚满十六岁，身高已经与成年的高文相仿，侍女的拖地长裙穿在他身上，露出一截修长白皙的小腿，他赤着脚，像个孩子似的，反复踩着马厩地上的干草。妖精马格林格雷特从它的住处探出头来，喷着气，大眼睛来回注视着这二人。

“没错。而你会被抓到这里来的原因是你在树下睡着了？”高文走过去，解开格林格雷特的缰绳，拍拍它的头，向它介绍兰斯洛特。后者呆呆站在那里，盯着高文，非难的目光仿佛是想说：这样的吐槽也算是一个骑士所为吗？

这一夜发生的事情真是让人头晕脑胀，高文想。这城堡也许真是有什么魔力吧，让他被直觉驱赶着行动，将骑士风度都抛诸脑后。而他救出来的这个人呢，好像真是逃过那被称为湖的缝隙，从妖精乡里跑出来的一样，不管说话做事还是对人全无来由的信赖，都有种不谙世事的天真。魔女和妖精，到底哪个更加可怕呢，但现在也不是思考这种无聊的问题来逃避的时候吧。

“上来。”高文跳上马，朝着兰斯洛特伸出手，“你还有什么问题，到卡美洛去再问我吧。”

妖精马踏起小步，少年骑士还在发呆，已经被高文一把抓住手，用力扯上了马背。

格林格雷特冲出马厩，先是小跑，越过田野、跃过护城河，身后的城堡喧哗起来，妖精马在月光下发出长长的嘶声，开始风驰电挚地奔跑起来。兰斯洛特侧坐在高文身前，长发在夜风中飞散开来，高文俯下身握紧缰绳，脸就靠在他肩上。他又感觉到了湖水一样柔软而淡薄的，清冽的鸢尾花香，像是萦绕在兰斯洛特发间，又像是从夜晚的原野和森林之中遥遥传来。

高文深深地吸了一口气。

卡美洛很快就会到了。

脸上被嘴唇擦过的地方，在冰冷的野风吹拂下越发灼烫。热的不是皮肤，而是头脑和身体更深处的东西吧。多么不幸啊，他想，那位倒霉的侍女永远不会知道她错过的是什么。

此时此刻，高文同样不知道，他为此将要付出的代价是什么。

 

END.


End file.
